Who Knew
by Skittless4ever
Summary: High school. Home of drama. Richard and Kory have been best friends since middle school. They secretly have fallen for each other, but will never admit it to each other. Rich/Kory Gar/Rae Vic/Karen and much more couples and drama.
1. A long day

Well here it is my first Rich/Kory fanfic!! Thank you everyone for encouraging me to write this!!

_Disclaimer-I do not own Teen Titans or any of the characters in this story or anything else mentioned in this story. _

Oh and I don't know Aqualad's real name. I think his first name is Garth. I don't know Jinx's either. Sorry =[

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

A pair of emerald eyes fluttered open lazily. The young teenage girl outstretched her arm to look for her alarm clock. She slammed her hand on the snooze button and remembered why she had to wake up so early today: it was the first day of high school. As soon as she remembered, a stunning smile appeared on her gorgeous face. She jumped out of her bed and opened her closet doors. Her eyes scanned around looking for the perfect outfit. After about 13 outfits later, she decided to wear a light green aeropostale shirt and a pair of dark skinny jeans. She put on a pair of converse shoes that matched her shirt. She walked over to her bathroom and started to brush her long luscious ruby hair.

"Kory! Get out of the bathroom right now! Gary is going to be here any minute!" A loud screeching voice, yelled.

"Wow Koma, you got a new boyfriend already." Kory replied sarcastically.

"Shut up! Get out now!" Koma yelled again.

"Ok calm down." Kory said a little aggravated.

On the other side of the door, Kory could hear Koma, her older sister, tapping her foot impatiently. Kory rolled her eyes and opened the door. Koma zoomed in the bathroom, pushed Kory out, and locked the door. Kory walked downstairs and made herself cereal. After about fifteen minutes later, Kory picked up her violet backpack and swung it over her shoulder. She heard a car horn and walked outside. She smiled brightly at who she saw. Richard Grayson. Adoptive son of Bruce Wayne and also known as a playboy. He is also extremely handsome. Spiked up, jet black hair and warm ocean blue eyes. Unfortunately he covered his eyes with black sunglasses. On rare occasions he would take them off or if he was alone with Kory. He has also been her best friend since middle school. Richard stepped out of his candy apple red Porsche and waved at Kory, giving her his award winning smile. It made her feel warm inside and her heart flutter.

"Hey Kory!" Richard shouted cheerfully.

"Richard!" Kory shouted back elatedly. Kory ran over to him and Richard started running towards her too. They both hugged each other for a while, happy to see each other.

"I can't believe you had to go with Bruce on a business trip on the last two weeks of summer." Kory said a little irritated.

"I know. It was boring as h-"

"Let's keep the language PG, okay?" Kory cut him off quickly.

"Yea sorry. Hey, did you get tanner?" He said with a smirk.

"I don't know. Let me check." Kory pulled her shirt sleeve and her bra strap down a little. Richard's eyes widened and his face turned cherry red. His chest heart started pounding inside his chest

"Uh...Kory I didn't mean-"

"Yea I got a little tan." She said pulling her sleeve back up.

"Oh...cool. Um...let's go, we don't want to be late." He said hastily.

"Okay!" Kory said eagerly.

Richard opened the car door for Kory and got in the car. He drove in silence for a while, but started up a conversation. They asked each other how they have been the last few weeks and they were happy to see each. After a while Richard drove up into the school parking lot.

Richard stepped out of his car and walked over and opened the door for Kory. He held out his hand.

"We have arrived at your destination, Ms. Anders." He said humorously.

"Oh why thank you, Mr. Grayson." She said jokingly as well and placed her hand on his. Before Richard could help Kory up, someone called their names.

"Rich, Kory!" Someone shouted excitedly.

"Hello, my friends!" Kory said with a big grin.

"Um...did we interrupt something?" asked a dull monotone voice.

"No." Richard and Kory said unison.

"Why?" Richard asked raising a brow.

A boy with forest green eyes and hair pointed at their hands.

Richard and Kory followed their friend's finger and saw that they were still holding hands. They quickly broke their hands apart and blushed, a deep red. Their friends started to snicker, except for their Goth friend Rachel.

"Um...so how have you guys been?" Richard asked still embarrassed.

"Good. How have _you _guys been?" A large African American boy asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Richard sent him a death glare; while Kory's whole face went red.

"Alright Vic, that's enough." Vic's girlfriend, Karen said sternly.

"Yea we gotta get going. Unless you two aren't do-"Garfield the boy with green hair and eyes was cut off, when Rachel elbowed him in the ribs.

"Let's go." Richard said crossly and started walking past all of his friends.

"Yes we will be late." Kory said a little hastily. Vic and Gar exchanged glances at each other, snickered once more, and followed Richard and Kory. Rachel and Karen rolled their eyes and followed Vic and Gar.

Richard, Kory, Gar, Rachel, Vic, and Karen entered their school. Jump City High School. Five star high school and the best one in the county. It wasn't a _perfect_ school though. It had some bullies, fights, and one food fight had occurred last year. Their eyes gazed around their new school. They spotted five familiar people. Wally West, Jenny Amaranth, Roy Harper, Garth Atlan, and Toni Monetti. Richard, Gar, Rachel, Vic, and Karen had known them since kindergarten. Garth and Toni have been going out since the eighth grade, Wally and Jenny secretly hade a crush on each other, and Roy was a playboy, just like Richard. Richard, Kory, Gar, Rachel, Vic, and Karen walked over to their friends. Kory ran over to them first and grabbed them in a group, bone-crushing hug.

"Oh hello my friends!" Kory beamed.

"Ow...Kory..." Roy said running out of breath.

"We...can't...breathe." Jenny managed to say.

Kory released her friends and a light pink crept on her cheeks.

"Oh, I am sorry." Kory said sincerely.

"It's all right." Roy said with a small smile.

"It's so good to see you guys!" Toni said joyfully.

"We just saw each other two days ago." Rachel said monotonously.

"So...it's still good to see you guys." Toni said merely.

"How about we go pick up our class schedules." Vic said smiling.

"Sure let's go." Jenny said with a shrug.

"Aw man! I can't believe we have Mr. Mod!" Gar said miserably.

"My sister said he never gives an A." Kory said frowning.

Everyone groaned and heard the first bell ring.

"Come on everyone, we have _long_ day ahead of us." Richard said dryly.

Richard, Kory, and Gar went to math, Rachel, Garth, and Roy went to science. And Karen, Vic, Toni, and Jenny went to history class.

This was going to be a _very_ long day.

**Woo hoo!! First chapter is done!! Many surprises await you my readers!! Next chapter will hopefully be up soon. I finished this one in 3 days. Oh and Jenny's last name is Amaranth, cuz her hair and eyes, remind me of the color pink amaranth. PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**=]**


	2. Bitter Tears

**Thanks so much for the reviews!! I really appreciate it.**

_**Disclaimer-I do not own Teen Titans**_

Richard, Kory, and Gar entered their math class. Surprisingly, they were the only ones their. Two minutes later, teenagers started pouring in. Kory sat in the middle of the classroom and Richard and Gar sat on either side of her. Kory looked at Richard and gave him a small smile.

"It's going to be a good day." She assured him.

"Of course it is. I have my best friend with me." He said smiling at her.

Kory was happy for a second, but felt her heart sink a little.

'_Yea best __**friend**__' _she thought bitterly.

A medium height man, with cherry red hair and blue glasses entered the room.

"Hello everyone! I'm Mr. Mod and you are my duckies!" The man shouted brightly.

Everyone raised their eyebrows and looked at him, as if he were the strangest looking person in the world. However one person started laughing.

The man looked at Gar and smiled wickedly. "Do you find something amusing here?"

Gar stopped laughing and looked completely frightened. "N-...no" He stuttered nervously.

"Good." He said as his smile got less terrifying.

My Mod walked away from Gar, who gulped still disturbed.

"Alright everyone, today's lesson is a pop quiz." Once he heard everyone groan in annoyance, he felt satisfied.

Once class was over, Richard, Kory, and Gar started complaining about Mr. Mod and the quiz that they had to take.

"He is the worst teacher!"

"That quiz was too hard!"

"He smells worse than my room!"

Richard and Kory looked at Gar with a confused look.

"What? When he came over to my desk, I could smell him" Gar said looking down.

Richard and Kory looked at each other and shrugged. The trio saw Rachel, Garth, and Roy heading their way.

"Hey how was science class?" Richard asked trying to forget about his horrible teacher.

"Bad." Rachel said flatly.

"Dr. Light is a psycho!" Garth exclaimed.

"What did he do to my friends?! Are you undamaged?" Kory asked worriedly.

"Nothing happened to us. Something _almost _happened. Some kid named Isaiah Crockett was messing with chemicals and he almost blew up the classroom and Dr. Light didn't even care." Roy said irritably.

"Yea he just said, 'Don't do that again.' Can you believe him?!" Garth said also irritated.

"Oh no..." Kory said looking down.

"What's wrong Kory?" Richard asked getting worried.

"I have Dr. Light next period." She said looking up at him.

Richard smiled. "Don't worry. I do too." Kory managed a small sideways smile.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" She said playfully.

Richard swung his arm over Kory's shoulder. "Of course it is."

"I don't think it will help so much, but I guess I have no choice do I?" She said as her smile disappeared. "I still have to go to his class...eventually."

"Calm down drama queen, it's just science class. Jeez, it's not like we're gunna learn about Tameran." Kory let out a small gasp. As soon as Richard realized what he had said, his eyes widened.

"Oh my god...Kory I didn't mean it. I...just." Kory pushed Richard away from her, witch caught some students' attention. Rachel, Roy, and Garth couldn't believe what Richard had just said. Richard and Kory starred at each other in disbelief.

"Thanks Richard. This is going to be a great first day at school." Kory said bitterly. Richard grabbed Kory's shoulder.

"Kory..." Kory slowly turned her head and gave Richard the coldest stare, he had ever seen. Richard couldn't help, but feel afraid. He reluctantly let go of Kory's shoulder and backed away from her. Kory pushed through the crowds of students that had been watching the whole conversation. Kory tried to fight the back the tears, but couldn't. She went to the school's little garden and sat down on one of the brown wooden benches. Kory let the tears spill from her eyes. Images and memories flashed through her mind.

"How dare he..." Kory clenched her fist. "How could say something like that?" Kory squeezed her eyes shut and let more tears fall from them. Kory opened her glistening eyes and realized that the same thing happened to Richard.

'_He went through the same thing that I did. And I had no right to be so mean,'_

Kory narrowed her eyes and suddenly became angry again.

'_but __**he**__ had no right to be mean.'_

Kory stood up and walked over to class and wiped away the tears from jade eyes.

Little did she know, someone was watching her.

**Drama already? Yea sorry it's a bit rushed. And I know you are very confused about why Kory is so angry and sad, but the next chapter will be a flashback chapter and it will explain everything. I apologize that it me long to put this up, but I went on a one week trip to my grandparents house.**

**Thank you to m reviewers and favoriters!!**

**NiChOlE =**


	3. Life and Death

**Remember this is a flashback chapter!! The beginning is not but you'll know when it is. Thanks so much for the reviews. =D**

_**Disclaimer-I do not own Teen Titans**_

Richard was right. It was a long day, a very long day. Kory managed to avoid him all day. Once Kory heard the last bell ring, she practically ran out of the classroom. Once Richard saw Kory leave, he let out a sad sigh.

'_I am such a jerk'_

Richard left the classroom and headed for his locker. Richard placed some of his books in his locker and put some in his backpack. Someone slammed his locker door shut and Richard turned to see who it was: Xavier Red. He was tall, dark, and handsome. Very similar to Richard, except his eyes were coal black. There was never kindness in his eyes. The only time there was kindness in them was when he was with Kory. Xavier had taken a liking to Kory when he first saw her. He was uncertain if she liked that way too. He secretly envied Richard and Richard secretly envied Xavier. Xavier was known to be a playboy, like Richard, but Xavier was worse. He would take a pretty girl on a date and have his way with them. He just simply used girls as a fun little toy. Kory never knew this about him and it seems like she never will. Richard and the rest of her friends would always warn her about him, but she never listened.

Richard narrowed his sapphire eyes. "What do you want Red?"

He asked coldly.

Xavier leaned against the lockers and crossed his arms. "Just wanted to talk to a friend." a smirk crept on his face.

"We are **not **friends." Richard said in the same cold voice.

"I saw what happened with you and Kory, brutal." He said as if Richard didn't say anything.

"Leave. Me. Alone." Richard said very sternly.

"I saw her crying too. You really hurt her. Do you like hurting Kory Richard? Do you like making her cry? Do you like putting her in pain? Do you-" Richard couldn't take it anymore, he punched Xavier in the face and sent him falling backwards. A group of students started forming a circle around Richard and Xavier. Xavier put his hand to his nose and could feel the wet blood.

Xavier narrowed his eyes. "You're gunna wish you hadn't done that Grayson."

"Maybe I will…Maybe I won't." He said unkindly.

Richard walked to the school parking lot and saw Kory walking.

'_Great now she has to walk home.'_

Kory had her arms crossed and sadness and anger were mixed in her eyes. And that's when the flashbacks went through her mind again.

_Flashback_

_Eight year old little Kory was staring out the window. She studied the colors in the sky. It was a light blue with a tint of pink. The clouds looked like they were getting smaller. The sun was going down gradually. She felt so peaceful and calm, but that interrupted by her older sister Koma's whining._

"_Mom why can't I get a cell phone?" Koma cried. Kory rolled her eyes and tried to tune out her sister's cries. Kory had always been the kind and mature one, even though she was younger than Koma._

"_Koma you're ten, you do not need a cell phone." Their mother said firmly._

"_But mom all of my friends have cell phones, why can't I?" Koma cried some more._

""_Koma, you're not getting a cell phone and that's final." Their father said just a firm as their mother._

_Koma huffed and crossed her arms. The family was going to airport to travel to Hawaii for their annual family vacation. Kory's and Koma's parents were extremely rich. Their were even billionaires. Their company and Bruce Wayne's company worked together. Bruce always wanted his adoptive son Richard to meet Kory, but Richard never wanted to. He had always been an angry and depressed boy ever since his parent's death. The family was on an intersection awaiting for the traffic light to turn green. As soon as it did they started driving, but before they could get to the other side of the intersection, something happened. Since Kory had been staring out the window she saw something, something big. She saw a big semi truck driving recklessly. Kory's eyes widened and her heart stopped at how close the truck was getting to their car._

"_Mommy! Daddy!" Kory cried._

"_What?" They both asked worried._

"_Truck!" She shouted. _

_Kory's parents both looked out the window and saw the truck heading their way. Kory's father slammed on the pedal, but the car wouldn't move._

"_The car is not moving!" Kory's father shouted. _

_Kory's heart was racing and turned to look at the truck again. Before she could, her life flashed before her eyes. And then everything went black._

_Kory's eyes opened slowly. The setting were so confusing. She was surrounded by plain white walls in a small room. She turned her head and saw Koma laying in a hospital bed. Koma opened her eyes and looked at Kory._

"_Kory…wha…what happened." Koma said softly._

"_I…don't remember." Kory admitted._

_A tall blonde man with a white coat on entered the room. _

"_Hello Koma and Kory" He said with a sad expression on his handsome face,_

"_Who are you…where are we?" Kory asked puzzled._

"_I'm Dr. Milano Kory and you're in the hospital." He said in a soft voice._

"_Hospital? Why?" She asked still puzzled._

"_You were in a car accident and-"_

"_Where's our mom and dad?" Koma asked worriedly._

"_Kory Koma, your mom and dad…are dead." As soon as those words escaped his lips, Kory and Koma's hearts stopped. _

"_What? No…no!" Kory cried._

"_No they're not!" Koma shouted on the verge of tears. _

"_Yes they are." Dr. Milano said sadly._

"_But…how?" Kory asked._

"_The truck mostly hit the side of the car, were they were sitting. So they took most of the damage and they died before the paramedics arrived."_

_Tears fell from Kory and Koma's eyes. They sobbed and sobbed._

_So this was it? They die, just like that? Life was so unfair, but this was a part of life. You live and you die. But Kory and Koma's parents didn't deserve this. They never got to go Hawaii together…as a family. Other kids have their moms and dads. Why couldn't they? It was just another part of life. Life and death._

"_I am so sorry girls. There is someone here to see you."_

_Dr. Milano opened the door and a large man with a long beard walked in._

"_Uncle Galfore?" Kory and Koma both asked in disbelief._

"_Hello my little bumgorfs." Galfore greeted._

_Kory and Koma still stared at him in shock._

"_Uncle Galfore it's been four years since we've last seen you." Koma said with her violet-blue eyes bugging out._

_Since Kory was four years old when she last saw her Uncle Galfore, she vaguely remembered him. Koma remembered him better since she saw six when she last saw him._

"_I know Koma and I apologize, but I have come to tell you that I will be your new guardian."_

_A confused look came upon Kory's face and Koma's eyes got even wider._

"_What is a guardian?" Kory asked tilting her head to the side._

"_I will now be taking care of you both until Koma is eighteen years old." Galfore said in his deep rough voice._

"_So you are our new parent?" Kory asked a little shocked._

"_I suppose I am." Galfore simply said._

"_So is there anything wrong with us?" Koma asked turning her head to Dr. Milano's direction._

"_You both only have some cuts and bruises, so your perfectly fine." He said with a small smile._

"_Come along bumgorfs, let's go home."_

_According to Kory and Koma's parents will, Galfore got their manshion and Kory and Koma continued to live in it. Ever since the accident, Kory has never wanted to even think about it and never wanted to hear anything about her home island, Tameran. It made her too depressed and it would just trigger back the bad memories. Years later Uncle Galfore had passed away, due to cancer and now Kory and Koma were living alone, even though Koma was still seventeen. Since their Uncle Galfore died during their summer vacation, Kory had become very unhappy and felt like she didn't have any family, besides Koma. Her friends reassured her that she still and will always have them. Which made Kory feel bright and cheerful again._

_End Flashblack_

Kory felt like crying again, but she held in the tears. Kory walked in her mansion and threw her backpack by the long and round staircase. She saw her sister running down the stairs, with her black purse in her hand.

"Where are you going?" Kory asked monotonously.

"Gary's party." Koma said hurriedly.

Both of the sisters heard a car horn beep and Koma ran out the door.

Kory sighed. "Well it was nice seeing you too sis."

Kory walked up the steps and entered her room. She plopped herself face down on her bed. She turned her head to the side.

'_Worst day ever'_

Richard had his cell phone in his hand and was staring at it. Richard was sitting at his desk in his room. He had been debating whether or not if he should call Kory.

"I'll let her cool off and talk to her tomorrow." He said to himself.

The ringing of Richard's cell phone startled him. The caller id read: Kory. Richard sighed in relief and pressed the talk button on his phone.

"_Hello?" _Richard said cautiously.

"_Hey Richard, can you meet at the park?"_

Although Kory couldn't see it, Richard smiled. _"Of course."_

"_Kay bye." _Kory said hastily.

Before Richard could respond, Kory hung up the phone.

"Bye…" Richard said softly.

Richard wandered around the park, looking for Kory. Richard turned his head to see what seemed like a golden goddess approaching him.

**See it didn't take to long to put this up right?? So do you guys get why Kory was so upset? Who agrees that Richie was a little insensitive? *Raises Hand* No one agrees? Oh well. Next ch. will be out soon!! Oh and I know Xavier is an overused character, but he could add a lot of drama between Richard and Kory right? Please don't be mad!**

**NiChOlE C=**

**P.S. My birthday is this Friday!! Wish me a happy b-day!!**


	4. A moment like this

**I'm pretty sure that all of you can guess who the 'goddess' is. Thank you for the reviews!! And thank you everyone for wishing me a happy birthday, you're all so sweet!! And the cookie was yummy ****Ultimate Ninja RobStar Fangirl****!! XD**

_**Disclaimer-I do not own Teen Titans**_

Kory was walking towards Richard looking beautiful as ever. Her long auburn hair was swaying a bit in the summer breeze, her green eyes lit up when she saw Richard, and she walking like a supermodel. In fact she could be a supermodel if she wanted to, she's gorgeous and she has a slim body. She was wearing a plain gray sweater with a hoodie and the same dark skinny jeans she was wearing earlier, and this time _white_ converse shoes. Even though she was in simple clothing, Richard still thought she looked breathtaking. Kory finally reached Richard.

"Richard…I am so unbelievably sorry." She said sincerely.

Richard was so taken aback, that the wind could have knocked him down.

"What?" He asked astounded.

"Yes I am so sorry. I shouldn't have just pushed you and ignored you. I should have let you say something." She said softly.

"Kory…please do not apologize. I was such a jerk and I was so insensitive.

"Oh…Richard." Kory pulled Richard into a warm and gentle hug. Richard hugged her too and couldn't help, but breath in her sweet scent.

"Let's not fight again, okay?" Kory said against Richard's muscular chest.

"Okay." Richard agreed. He just couldn't fight with her and he never wanted too. Just like he never wanted to let her go.

Richard and Kory spent the rest of the evening watching the sunset. They sat very close to each other, both tugging their legs into their chest.

"Richard?" Kory said interrupting his train of thoughts.

"Mhmm?"

"Do ever wish that moments like this could last forever?" She asked delicately.

"What?" He asked to make sure he heard right.

"Nothing." She said quickly and letting a light pink blush form on her cheeks.

Richard rose an eyebrow and shrugged. Richard turned to look at Kory and stare at her. Kory wanted to do same, and stare him. They both realized that they were staring at each other and felt a little embarrassed.

"Maybe I should go…" Kory started to stand up, but Richard grabbed her arm gently.

"Kory…don't leave just yet." He murmured quietly.

"O…kay" She said getting lost in his eyes. It was one of those rare moments, where he took of his sunglasses…just for Kory.

Richard and Kory started leaning forward towards each other. Their worlds started going in slow motion for a few moments. Their lips were trembling and they felt like their hearts were about to pop out of their chest.

_Ring Ring Ring_

Richard and Kory heard an annoying ringing that irritated them both greatly. Kory picked up her cell phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Kory! Where are you?! You need to get home now!"_

Kory sighed in exasperation. "Okay I'm going now."

Kory and Koma both hung up their phones at the same time.

Kory looked at Richard with an apologetic look on her face.

Richard sighed. "Who was that?"

"Koma." Kory said angrily.

"I'll see ya tomorrow." He said standing up.

"Okay bye." Kory standing up too. Richard saw Kory disappearing into the darkness. He realized they have been there for a few hours and had to get home too.

During lunch time Kory couldn't help, but feel a little uncomfortable. Who could blame her? She and her best friend almost kissed. Karen noticed her friend's uneasiness and decided to help her out.

"Kory is there something wrong?" Karen asked.

"Huh…what…oh…no." Kory stuttered.

Karen crossed her arms and creased her eyebrows. "Kory you stuttered. You always stutter, when something is bothering you."

Kory sighed. "I suppose I should tell someone," Kory scooted closer to Karen so no one could hear her. "Richard and I…we…we…almost…"

"Almost what?" Karen asked anxiously.

Kory put her hand over mouth. "kissed." Kory said in a muffled voice and Karen couldn't understand her.

"What?" Karen asked.

"Kissed." Kory said in the same muffled voice.

Karen shook her head impatiently. "What?"

"Kissed!" Kory shouted so loud that everyone could hear her. Everyone looked at her and were so confused. Kory put her hands in her face and felt completely humiliated. Karen's bronze eyes bugged out at what she had just heard.

"You and Rich almost kissed?!" Karen shouted almost loud enough for everyone to hear again. Kory quickly put her finger to her lips again and 'shushed' Karen.

"You and Rich almost kissed?" Karen asked in a more hushed tone

"Yes and I have no idea why. I mean, once I looked into his beautiful blue eyes…it just felt so right." Kory said remembering his eyes.

Kory placed her head in her hands and stared at Richard, who was sitting right across from her. Kory let out a dreamy sigh and Karen looked back and forth at her and Richard.

"Yo Kory…" Karen said snapping her fingers close to Kory's ear. "Kory…Kory!" Karen shouted.

"Huh? Oh…what? I'll be right there." Kory said dumbly.

"Kory, you really like Richard don't you?" Karen asked crossing her arms and smirking.

Kory sighed. "Come with me." Kory said pulling Karen's arm.

Kory and Karen entered the library and sat on a small couch in the corner of the library.

"You know Kory, we could have stayed in the cafeteria. Everyone except for Richard, knows you like him." Karen said smirking again.

Kory's face went completely red. "How did yo- everyone know?"

"It's so obvious. I mean he likes you too, ya know." Karen said.

"No he doesn't." Kory said in denial.

"Okay whatever, he'll tell you himself." Karen said while standing up.

Kory rolled her eyes and followed her friend.

"Hey Vic, can I talk to you?" Richard asked.

"Sure man, about what?" Vic asked putting his fork down.

"Kory." Richard said in a low tone.

"Kory? Wait a minute, did you guys-"

Richard cut off Vic. "We almost kissed."

"What?!" Vic shouted.

Richard quickly 'shushed' Vic. "Yes and I don't know why. The moment it just felt perfect."

Without warning, Vic bursted into laughter. "I knew it! You two _do_ like each other!"

Richard's face went bright red. "We do not!" Richard shouted angrily.

"Whatever man, you two will get together eventually." Vic said while smirking.

Richard rolled his eyes and left the cafeteria. "One day those two will be married." Vic said with a smile.

Richard walked to his locker, opened it, and pulled some books out.

_Tap Tap Tap_

Richard could hear the sound of high heels approaching. Richard turned around and groaned in disgust. The owner of the high heels was named Kathleen Moth, but was called Kitten. Kitten had yellow blonde hair, that went a little past her shoulders and sky blue eyes. She usually wore a light pink headband, tube tops, mini skirts, and high heels. She was spoiled, mean, very high maintenance, selfish, cruel, and could be very clever. She also had a huge crush on Richard, but he hated her more than anything or any_one_ in the entire world. She constantly asked him out, but was always rejected harshly. She would always tell him that he's just playing 'hard to get'." She would always be mean to Kory and the rest of her friends, but she was secretly jealous of Kory.

"Hey Richie-Poo!" Kitten cooed.

"What do you want?" Richard asked curtly.

"Just wanted to talk to my future boyfriend." Kitten smiled.

"Over my dead body." Richard said dully.

Kitten let out a ear piercing laugh. "You are soooooo funny Richie!"

"Yes he is." A voice said softly.

Richard and Kitten both turned to see who the voice belonged to.

"Hey Kory." Richard beamed.

Kory smiled at him. "Hey. You wanna get to class early? I heard we're gonna have a pop quiz in Mr. Plasmus's class."

"Sure." Richard replied and walked over to Kory.

"Richie-Poo wait!" Kitten cried out.

Richard gave Kitten 'the finger' and walked away with Kory. Kitten fumed and stomped away.

**ROFL!! Kitten got the finger! XD I'm sorry that must have been a very boring chapter but at least they made up and almost kissed?! Wow things are moving fast, but lets take it a little slower, ok? Oh and should I make a flashback chapter to when Richard and Kory first met? Let me know!**

**NiChOlE C=**


	5. A night to remember

**Thank you for the reviews!! You guys are the best!! **

_**Disclaimer-I do not own Teen Titans or the song Why Can't I by Liz Phair**_

"Hey thanks for saving me, back thereKory." Richard said.

"No problem." Kory replied with a smile.

"Hey do we really have a pop quiz?" Richard asked.

"No." Kory said with her smile turning more mischievous.

Richard smirked. "Wow I never knew that were was a dark side to you."

"Maybe there is, maybe there isn't." Kory said walking ahead of him and swaying her hips a bit.

'_Why does she have to be so-'_

'_No stop it she's your best friend'_

Richard sighed and followed Kory.

Kitten muttered a few curse words under her breath and continued to stomp away.

"I can't believe her! That stupid b-" Kitten collided with someone and fell over.

"Ow! Watch where your going!" Kitten yelled while rubbing her head. Kitten looked up and saw her ex boyfriend, Fang. He was just another bad boy and a playboy. He was just like Xavier. They would both work together, steal, break the law, and even kill 'when it was necessary'." And just like Richard and Xavier, he was tall, dark, and handsome. His hair was styled differently though, it was usually messy and down**(A/N think about Robin's hair in the trouble in Tokyo movie)**. His eyes were also a very deep black, like Xavier. He wasn't a very friendly guy either. He would often harass Richard and his friends, but he would flirt with Kory.

"Hey Kittie." Fang said cooly.

"My name is _Kitten_." Kitten said bleakly.

"You use to always let me call you that." Fang said, ignoring Kitten's rude tone.

"Yeah well, not anymore." Kitten said picking up her bright pink purse.

Fang bent down and offered to help Kitten, but she just slapped his hand away.

Kitten stood up and brushed the imaginary dust off her skirt. "I am perfectly capable of standing up, myself."

"Okay, okay. Hey why did we ever break up?' Fang asked.

"Because I caught you making out with cousin." Kitten said narrowing her eyes.

"Oh right. Wanna go out again?" Fang asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"What?! No!" Kitten shouted irritably.

"C'mon babe, we had fun." He said grabbing her waist.

Kitten pushed him away. "I've had better."

"Yea right, anyways how about we work together?" Fang asked.

"No." Kitten said flatly.

"Let me finish…we will work together to make Rich and Kory hate each other. Deal?" Fang said and outstretching his arm.

Kitten smiled wickedly. "You got a deal." Kitten said while shaking Fang's hand.

"So let me hear the plan."

Kory and Rachel were talking and walking to their lockers. It was the end of the school day and Kory was decided to ride with Rachel, Garth, Vic, and Karen, since Richard had to go to a party with Bruce.

"Maybe I should go with Richard. He said no one he knew was going to be there." Kory said.

"Or do you just wanna be his date?" Rachel said in her same monotone voice.

Kory felt a small pink blush form on her cheeks. "No…I just don't want him to be alone." Kory said draping her hair over cheeks to hid, her now deep red blush.

"Whatever anyways I have to get going." Rachel said dully and walking away.

Kory found Richard putting on his red helmet and getting on his red motorcycle.

"Richard!" Kory called and startled Richard and he fell off his motorcycle.

"Richard!" Kory cried worriedly and ran over to him.

"Richard are you okay? Oh my god I'm so stupid. I shou-" Kory was silenced, when Richard put his finger to her lips.

"Kory it's okay. It's just a little scratch." Richard said calmly.

"Oh ok. I'm sorry." Kory said smiling weakly.

"It's fine Kory" Richard smiling

"Richie-Poo!" An annoying voice screeched.

Richard and Kory turned their heads to see Kitten running over to them.

Richard pulled Kory up to her feet and her a white motorcycle helmet.

"Richard what ar-"

"Put it on." Richard said hastily.

"Okay." Kory said while putting on her helmet.

Richard and Kory jumped on Richard's motorcycle and were out of the parking lot, in the blink of an eye. Kory held onto Richard and out of nowhere, she started laughing.

"What's so funny? Richard called over the roaring wind.

"We ditched Kitten." Kory said as she continued to laugh.

Richard couldn't help, but laugh with her. Kory did have a very contagious laugh.

Richard pulled up in Kory's driveway and to his dismay, Kory let go of him.

"I am really sorry Richard. Now you are going to be late to your party." Kory said meekly.

"Nah Kory, I still have an hour. It's Bruce that takes forever to get ready." Richard said chuckling.

Kory giggled. "Okay well have fun."

"Hey Kory…do you wanna go with me?" Richard said shyly.

Kory's eyes widened. "You mean, like a date?"

"It would really help me out if you went." Richard said, still slightly embarrassed.

Kory smiled. "Sure."

Richard smiled too. "You're a lifesaver. I'll pick you up in an hour."

"Okay bye." Kory said waving at Richard.

Richard waved back at her. "Bye."

Kory entered her house and ran upstairs. She slammed her closet doors open and looked through her outfits. She decided to wear green dress that matched her eyes, and that stopped around her ankles. It had some sparkles on the top and skirt and she had green pumps that matched her dress. She wore long earrings with an emerald heart shaped pendant and a necklace with the same emerald pendant. She put her hair up in a formal bun hairstyle, with a few curly strands of her hair hanging in the front. Kory put on some light pink lip gloss and some ebony black mascara. Kory looked at herself in the mirror and gave herself a thumbs up. Kory heard the door bell ring and walked down stairs. She opened the door and Richard's jaw dropped. Kory looked very elegant and beautiful.

"Kory you look…incredible." Richard managed to say. He was surprised himself, that he didn't start drooling yet.

"Why thank you, you are looking pretty spiffy yourself." Kory said while smiling brightly.

"Spiffy?" Richard asked and pretending like he was offended. "Is that all I get?"

"Oh I am sorry, you look very handsome." Kory said and tugging at his collar playfully. Richard was wearing a very formal tuxedo with a black bow.

"Shall we?" Richard asked.

"We shall." Kory said, while wrapping her arm around Richard's.

Richard and Kory entered a very elegant and big mansion. And people were everywhere. Most of them were holding thin whine glasses, filled with champagne.

"Wow this is fancy." Kory commented.

"Yea it's okay." Richard said indifferently.

"So what is this party for?" Kory asked, turning her head to look at Richard.

"Umm…I think Bruce needs to talk to some guy he works with." Richard said still unconcernedly.

"And he needs to have a party for it." Kory asked, while chuckling a bit.

"That's Bruce for ya." Richard said and laughing with Kory.

"Richard, I want you to meet someone." Bruce called out.

"C'mon." Richard toke Kory's hand in his and lead her over to Bruce and a very tall man.

"Richard this is Keith Moth." Bruce said and gesturing with his hand to the tall man. Keith Moth was tall and was classically handsome. He had grey hair and sky blue eyes. He was wearing a tuxedo, with a light blue bow tie. He was the principal of Jump City High and was a very rich man. He was divorced and had one daughter. And what was her name? Yep, you guessed it: Kitten Moth. The same one who had a crush on Richard and would hassle Kory.

"Mr. Moth?" Richard said stunned.

"Well hello Mr. Grayson. This is a small world isn't it?" Keith remarked.

"You know each other?" Bruce asked.

"He's my principal." Richard said, while eyeing Keith a little.

"I should have known." Bruce chuckled. "And Kory, it's so nice to see you." Bruce said, while extending his hand.

"It is so nice to see you too, Mr. Wayne. And you too, Mr. Moth." Kory with a smile and shaking Bruce's hand. Keith simply nodded at her.

"Don't be a stranger Kory, you can call me Bruce." Bruce said and chuckled some more. Richard and Kory joined him. A slow song started playing and Bruce automatically smiled.

"Richard, why don't you ask Kory to dance?" Bruce said with a grin.

"Okay…Kory do you want to dance?" Richard asked bashfully.

"Of course." Kory smiled vibrantly.

Richard took Kory's hand and led her over to the dance floor. Richard put his hands on Kory's waist and Kory wrapped her arms, around his neck.

_Get a load of me, get a load of you_

_Walking down the street_

_And I hardly know you_

"Thanks for coming Kory. If it wasn't for you I would probably dancing with some dumb and spoiled girl." Richard said.

"Your welcome." Kory said genuinely.

_It's just like we were_

_Meant to be_

_Holding hands with you,_

_And were out at night_

"So Mr. Playboy, do you have a new girlfriend already?' Kory teased.

"Yea, but I'm probably gunna break up with her." Richard apathetically.

Kory couldn't help, but feel happy.

"Why?" Kory asked.

"She's really snooty and annoying.." Richard shrugged.

_Got a girlfriend_

_You say it isn't right_

_And I've got someone_

_Waiting too_

"Well maybe you will find the right girl someday." Kory said, but deep down she felt sad, that she isn't the right girl.

"Yea…maybe." Richard trailed off.

_Well this is just the beginning_

_We're already wet,_

_And we're gonna go swimming_

Kory looked at Richard and just wished he could take off his sunglasses. Richard mindlessly started caressing Kory's cheek, with his thumb. Kory's face froze.

_Why can't I breath_

_Whenever I think about you?_

_Why can't I speak_

_Whenever I talk about you?_

"Richard…"Kory started to say.

Yes?" Richard asked unthinkingly again.

_It's inevitable_

_It's a fact that we're_

_Gonna get down to it_

_So tell me…_

"Richard, tell me…"

_Why can't I breath_

_Whenever I think about?_

_Whenever I think about……_

_Whenever I think about you…_

_Whenever I think about you…_

_Whenever I think about you…_

"…do you-"

"Richie-Poo!" Kitten called.

"Oh god…" Richard groaned.

Kitten ran over to Richard, wearing a rose pink dress that matched her headband. It stopped around her ankles and it had a flower that was light pink color.

"Wanna dance with me?" Kitten puckered out her lower lip and batted her eyelashes.

"I would rather-" Richard could hear Bruce purposely clear his throat and threw Richard a not- so -happy -look, but Kory couldn't see it.

"I'd love to." Richard gritted through his teeth. Kitten grabbed Richard and pulled him to the other side if the dance floor.

Kory sighed sadly and left the mansion.

"What are you doing here?" Richard asked grumpily.

"My daddy is the principal, remember?" Kitten said.

"Oh yeah…" Richard drearily.

Kory walked down the sidewalk, picking up her dress a little. Kory 'undid' her bun and let her scarlet hair fall down. It was a little curly, but it still looked she had just styled it. Kory stopped walking, took off her shoes, and continued to walk.

'_All of these interruptions…'_

'_Maybe they are…signs.'_

'_I suppose I am not the right girl.'_

'_Is it possible that Richard likes…Kitten?"_

"_He did say that he would love to dance with her.'_

'_Maybe he is just playing hard to get."_

Kory let out another sorrowful sigh. Kory felt someone put their hand over her mouth and grab both of her arms.

"I need to go check on Kory." Richard said, while trying to pry away from Kitten's arms.

"She's fine. I…uh… actually sent a friend to go pick her up. She should be back soon." Kitten said nervously.

"Who?" Richard asked suspiciously.

Kory was slammed against an alley wall and felt dizzy. Her mysterious kidnapper, tied a cloth around her mouth and tied rope around hers hands and feet. Kory fell to the dirty ground and looked up with frightened eyes at the person who took her. Anyone could easily tell what she was saying with her eyes: Why?

Why are you doing this?

The man picked up Kory, by the shoulders and ripped the cloth from her mouth off. Before Kory could say or scream anything, the man crashed his lips onto her hers. He forced his lips down trying to get Kory to move hers. The man became angry and punched Kory in the jaw. Kory stumbled backwards. Kory took the chance that she had and screamed. She screamed at the top of her lungs, until she lost her breath. Kory gasped for air and felt another rock hard punch to her face. Kory could feel her head spinning and blacked out.

"That's it Kitten! I'm looking for Kory!" Richard shouted right in Kitten's face.

Richard pushed Kitten away and ran outside. Richard walked along the sidewalk and saw two objects laying on the ground. He walked closer to it and gasped at what he saw: Kory's shoes. Richard heard high pitched screaming and ran to where the screaming was coming from. The scene he saw, completely horrified him. Kory was laying on the ground unconscious, with parts of dress ripped, and other parts were scattered on the ground. Her arms and legs were untied and he saw a man ripping her dress, trying to get her naked. Richard ran over to him and punched, kicked, and pushed the man. The man's sunglass fell off and shattered to the ground. He quickly covered his eyes and ran off. Richard squatted down to look at Kory saw a bruise on her cheek and some cuts on her arms. Richard lightly rubbed Kory's head and picked her up bridal style.

**I actually wanted this chapter to be longer, but I couldn't write anymore. So I figured I'd leave you hanging here. Well it's not to much of a cliffhanger, but I bet you're all wondering if Kory's going to be ok. Yea so you'll find out next chapter!! And I felt so bad to write this part of the story, you know Kory almost getting raped. How could I do that to sweet Kory? ****L**** But things could have been worse, but unfortunately in my story, things will get worse. Thank you for reading!!**

**C=**

**P.S I know when you write a song fic, you have to write the whole song, but I felt I should have stopped the song there. **


	6. What happened?

**Ok ok, before you guys throw rocks at me for taking so long, let me explain. I was going to submit this chapter this weekend, but my sis went into labor, next day she had the baby, and I was with her in the hospital for the next couple of days. She gave birth to a beautiful baby boy named Ethan. I'm so thrilled to be an aunt! I hope you guys can forgive me. And thanks again for reading and reviewing!!**

_**Disclaimer-I do not own Teen Titans**_

The pain Kory felt was so unreal. She was aching everywhere and she felt sore. It hurt so much, but she didn't know why. She didn't even know if she was dead. She couldn't see anything. Maybe she was blind. No that couldn't be it. Kory's eyes flickered opened and the first thing she was not a thing, but a person. She instantly recognized Richard's face, but felt so confused. One minute she's dancing with him, another minute she's walking on the sidewalk, and the next she's getting beat up.

"Kory are you okay?" Richard asked.

"I think so, but my face, arms, and legs hurt a lot." Kory moaned in pain.

It hurt Richard to see Kory in so much pain. "I know Kory, I know." Richard had carried Kory all the way to Bruce's mansion, the Wayne Manor. He had placed an ice to her cheek and bandaged up her cuts. He placed her in his bed and put the blankets over her.

"Wait…what happened to me?" Kory asked ignoring her body that was screaming in pain.

"Kory I don't think I should-"

"What happened?" Kory asked again softly.

Richard ignored her. "Kory you need to rest."

"What happened to me Richard?" Kory asked tightly.

Richard sighed. "Someone attacked you and he tried to…"

"Tried to what?" Kory asked, becoming more afraid.

"Kory I don't-"

"Tell me!" Kory cried.

"Rape you." Richard shuddered at his own words.

Kory tried to process the words Richard had just said. Someone had tried to rape her. Her of all people. Kory could feel her lip quivering, her whole body was shaking, and she felt her eyes water. Kory jumped in to Richard's arms and hugged him tightly. She balled her eyes out. She had cried so much, that she stained Richard's tuxedo with her tears. Never in her life, had Kory felt so vulnerable. Why would someone try to rape her? What sick person, would want to rape an innocent high school girl? Richard stroked Kory's back and kept telling her that she was safe now. Yea, for now. The world is not a safe place. Wherever you go, you're never safe.

"What happened Fang?" Kitten asked, as she taped her foot impatiently.

"You go first." Fang said narrowing his eyes.

"Well I stole Richard from Kory and I waited for you. Now what happened with you?" Kitten asked once again.

"Well I tied her up and tried to take her dress off, but-"

"What a minute! I told you to take her back to the mansion, dance with her, and kiss her in front of Richard! Not rape her!" Kitten yelled angrily.

"Yea well, now I may traumatized her!" Fang yelled back at her.

"Well that's just great." Kitten retorted sarcastically.

"Don't worry, we'll think of something." Fang said calming himself down.

A light bulb light up above Kitten's head. "I think I have an idea."

"Let me hear it…"

Kory spent the night at Richard's, with Bruce's permission. Even though, he had no idea about what had happened to her. Kory slept in Richard's bed and Richard slept in a guest room. Morning arrived and the sun shined on Kory's face. Kory opened her eyes, yawned, stretched, and walked down stairs. Richard gave Kory one of his shirts and a pair of sweat pants. The shirt was white and a little baggy and the sweat pants were gray and a little baggy too. She saw Richard sitting in the breakfast room, eating cereal.

Richard looked up and saw Kory. "Hey, are you hungry?"

"No I am ok." Kory couldn't eat, sleep, or barley think. Kory had dark circles under her eyes and her stomach growled.

Richard heard her stomach and asked, "Are you sure, you're not hungry?"

"Yes, I am sure." Kory said quickly. Kory left the breakfast room, walked over to the living room, and sat down on the tan couch. Kory lad down on the couch and closed her eyes. There was a light knock to the door, but luckily it didn't wake Kory up. Richard answered the door and saw Vic. Vic walked past Richard and went straight to the living room.

"Uhh…come in…?" Richard said, confused by his friend's actions.

"Oh my god!" Vic shouted.

Richard ran over to him. "What? What happened?"

"You and Kory did it!" Vic shouted again.

"What?! No!" Richard shouted back him.

"Then why is she wearing your clothes?" Vic asked and pointed at the sleeping Kory.

Richard looked at Kory and could feel nothing, but sadness inside of him.

"Kory was attacked last night and her dress got torn," Richard began.

"What? Who attacked her?!" Vic yelled.

"I don't know, but-"

"You don't know?!" Vic roared.

"Vic just listen to me." Richard said, trying to calm his friend down. "Kory was almost raped by that guy."

Vic's eyes bugged out. "What?! I gotta go tell Karen an-"

"No! You can't tell anyone!" Richard started to become worried, if everyone knew about this.

Vic looked at Kory. She was like his little sister. If only he knew who had tried to rape her. "Fine, I won't tell anyone." Vic reluctantly said.

Richard sighed in relief. "Thanks Vic."

"No problem. Well I gotta get going." Vic started walking past Richard.

"Wait, why did you come here in the first place?" Richard asked.

"Well Kory never came to ride with me, Karen, Garth, and Rachel, so I just wanted to check if she was here." Vic explained.

Oh…" Richard said.

"Yea well see ya man." Vic said hurriedly.

Vic left and Richard looked at Kory again. Richard sat down by the couch and stroked Kory's head.

"This is all my fault. If only I went after you sooner, this never would have-" Richard felt a soft hand touch his cheek.

"Richard do not blame yourself. It is no one's fault." Kory said shakily.

"But Kory-"

"Richard please stop. Do not blame yourself." Kory said weakly.

Richard sighed. "Ok Kory, as long as it will make you feel better."

Kory had a small smile on her face. "It will."

Kory felt so terrified to go to school. She had no idea if her attacker, went to her school. Luckily Richard stayed by her side the whole day. Unless they had different classes, then one her friends would be by her. Kory walked into English class, taught by a man named Mr. Wilson. He had gray hair, a goatee, and an eye patch for his left eye. He was a very strict and eerie man and he gave no one second chances. The classroom was half filled with teens and for some reason, they all stared at Kory. Kory became very uncomfortable and walked to her seat, very quickly, with her hanging low. Roy and Xavier were the only people she knew, that were in her class.

"Hey cutie." A smooth voice spook.

Kory looked to her left and saw Xavier sitting next to her.

Kory blushed a little at the nickname he gave her. "Hey Xavier."

Xavier's face suddenly became serious. "How are you?"

"I am ok. Why?" Kory asked, becoming a little confused.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes…"Kory was getting _very _confused.

"Ok just making sure, because I heard about what happened." Xavier said.

Kory rose a brow "What are you talking about?"

"Kory remember? Someone tried to rape you." Xavier said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Kory's eyes widened. "Who told you that?"

"Kory, everyone is talking about. "Xavier said.

Kory felt her heart sink. Everyone knew. "Mr. Wilson I am not feeling well, may I go to the nurse's office?"

"Whatever." Mr. Wilson said, as if he didn't care.

Kory ran out of the classroom and looked for Richard's class. She walked into the gym and ignored the wolf whistles, coming from boys ogling her. She walked up to the gym teacher.

"Mr. Moth needs to see Richard Grayson." Kory said to the teacher.

"Grayson, get over here." The teacher called.

Upon hearing his name, Richard quickly ran over to his gym teacher. He was a little surprised to see Kory, but gave her a smile. Kory crossed her arms and looked away. Richard smile faded as he became at a loss.

"This girl says the principal needs to see you." The teacher said, while he absently wrote down on his clipboard.

"Uh…okay." Kory walked away and Richard followed her. Richard and Kory were now in the hallway and Kory looked around to check if anyone else was in the hallway.

"Why would you tell everyone about what happened to me?" Kory yelled furiously.

"Kory I never told anyone!" Richard yelled back defensively.

"Than why did Xavier said the everyone knew?" She yelled again.

"Kory I would never do that to you. Do you honestly think I would put you through this?" He asked calmly.

Kory thought for a second. "No. Richard I am sorry I shouldn't have yelled at wrapped her arms around Richard's neck.

Richard wrapped his arms around Kory's back. "I'm sorry too Kory. I shouldn't have yelled either." Richard then realized that he didn't tell Kory the complete truth.

"Kory I did tell someone." Richard hesitantly said.

Kory let go of Richard. "Who?"

"Vic, but you can trust him, I told him not to tell anyone." Richard said quickly.

Kory calmed down. "Okay, I trust you and him. I always do." A smiled formed Kory's face.

Richard smiled at her too, but inside he felt guilty.

Richard angrily dialed Vic's cell phone number. He was sitting on his bed and school ended not to long ago.

"_Hello?"_

"Vic did you tell anyone about what happened to Kory?" Richard asked.

"_Uh…No…?"_

Richard become more angered and annoyed. "You liar I told you not to tell anyone!"

"_I only told Karen, but someone must have overheard our conversation!"_

"_I only told Karen!_" Richard mocked. "Kory's are mess. I'm lucky I got her to forgive me!"

"_I'm really sorry man, but maybe this whole thing will just die down."_

Richard narrowed his eyes. "I hope so for you sake."

"_Talk to you later?"_

Richard sighed. "Sure."

"_Kay, bye."_

"Bye." Richard hung up his phone and regretted telling him anything.

Kory was almost finished, completing her worksheet in English class. Roy groaned in frustration and dropped his pencil.

Kory saw this and asked, "Would you some help with your work, Roy?"

Roy smiled gratefully at her. "Thanks Kory."

Kory smiled broadly at him. "You are most welcome."

Before Kory could help him, there was a light knock on the classroom door. Mr. Moth entered the room with a teenage girl following him.

**New character!! YAY!! You will find out who she is in the next chapter. And she will be a new love interest to someone. I'm not telling who…yet. And I laughed when I was writing the part, where Vic thought that Rich and Kory 'did it'. Haha :D Thank you everyone for reviewing!!**

**C= **


	7. Jade

**Thank you for the reviews!! I really appreciate them! And the new student is… *inserts drum roll***

_**I do not own Teen Titans**_

**P.S. The next couple of chapters are probably gonna focus more on Wally/Jenny and Garth/Toni. I'm sorry guys but the other characters aren't just there as bonus people! They gotta be in the story too!**

Mr. Wilson walked over to Mr. Moth. They were both whispering and everyone in the front row of the classroom, was leaning in to hear what they were saying. They earned a hard glare from Mr. Wilson and they all leaned back, frightened. Mr. Moth left the class and Mr. Wilson turned to look at the girl.

"Class this is Jade Nguyen. You know the drill, be nice and blah, blah, blah." Mr. Wilson said indifferently.

The girl known as Jade, smiled radiantly at her new class. Roy was immediately struck by the girl's beauty. She had long, somewhat curly ebony hair and jade green eyes, thus the name Jade. She was slim, busty, and gorgeous. Roy could hear bells ringing in his head, which only meant one thing: Love at first sight. Jade noticed that Roy was staring at her and blushed lightly.

"Jade sit behind Roy, Roy raise your hand." Mr. Wilson said. Roy did as he was told and raised his hand. Jade walked over to her new seat and sat down. Roy turned around in his seat, and extended his hand.

"I'm Roy Harper." Jade smiled at him and shook his hand.

"I'm Jade" Roy looked down and noticed that Jade was still shaking his hand. He chuckled and gently broke their hands apart.

"Do you want me to show you around school and you can have lunch with me and my friends tomorrow?" Roy asked shyly.

"Wow…" Jade said amazed.

"What?" Roy asked a bit perplexed.

"Nothing it's just…I never met a guy that was kind to me." Jade smiled even bigger.

Roy blushed. "Oh…I'm happy to be that guy."

"Me too." Jade nodded her head. "And yes I would love it if you showed me around. And I would love to join you and your friends." Jade glanced at Kory.

"If she a friend of your's?" Jade asked and pointed at the red head.

Roy followed her finger and smiled. "Yea that's Kory, she's really cool and friendly."

"She seems friendly." Jade didn't know why, but she had a really good feeling about Roy and Kory.

The next day, Roy and Jade had left history class and were heading for the cafeteria. Roy and Jade entered the cafeteria and Roy looked around for his friends. Roy saw them at their usual table in the back of the cafeteria.

"C'mon." Roy took Jade's hand in his, which caused her to blush.

He led her over to his table. "Hey guys this is Jade."

Kory immediately recognized Jade and gave her a bone crushing hug. "Oh it is glorious to see you again Jade! My name is Kory and I am in some of your classes!" Kory cried blissfully.

"I remember you Kory." Jade managed to say from lack of air.

Richard lightly tapped a finger on Kory's arm. "Umm…Kory? I think she needs air."

"Oh!" Kory quickly let go of Jade. "Please forgive me."

Jade let out a soft laugh. "It's ok Kory."

"Jade this is Richard, you know Kory, Wally, Garth, Rachel, Gar, Vic, Jenny, Toni, and Karen." Roy said, as he pointed at each of his friends.

"Wow, you have a lot of friends." Jade looked up at him and smiled. Roy looked at her and smiled too.

Vic cleared his throat. "Uh…once you guys are done checking each other out, you can sit down."

Roy and Jade both blushed and sat down.

'_Stupid Vic' _Roy thought angrily.

Everyone at the lunch table were all asking Jade questions at once and Jade managed to answer all of them. Jade was laughing with her new friends and felt so comfortable. Kitten and her 'crew' walked over to were Jade was sitting.

Rachel rose a brow. "Kitten I think you made a mistake. The 'bitch table' is over there." Everyone laughed at Rachel's joke, except for Kitten. Kitten noticed that her two friends were laughing and slapped them both on the shoulder.

"Mandy! Kelly! She just made fun of _all_ of us." Kitten motioned her hand around her and her friends.

Mandy and Kelly both looked at each other. "Oh…" They both said unison.

Kitten rolled her eyes and turned her attention towards Jade. "Actually I'm here to make a deal with the new girl." Kitten pointed at Jade.

Jade furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Me? Why?"

Kitten scoffed. "Because you're pretty and skinny. It's just what we're looking for." Kitten flipped some strands of her hair over her shoulder and continued. "You can be friends with me and my friends-"

"My friends and _I_." Kory corrected under her breath.

Kitten heard it and narrowed her eyes at Kory. "Anyways, you can be friends with _us_ and make fun of these losers you're sitting with."

Jade looked around at her friends and narrowed her eyes. "They're not losers."

Roy smiled at her. _'Just like Kory' _Roy thought, as he remembered Kory's first day at school.

Kitten got closer to Jade "Well you know what, you're a loser too." Kitten jabbed her bony finger a little under Jade's neck. "C'mon girls, we don't want to catch a loser disease."

"That's so funny I forgot to laugh." Rachel said monotonously.

Kitten huffed and walked away with her friends.

Gar laughed and held out his fist to Rachel. "Good one Rae."

Rachel eyed Gar's fist and looked him dead in the eye. "I'm not touching your fist and **never** call me 'Rae' again."

Gar shakily put his fist down and sat a little further away from Rachel.

"Guys we have to have a party!" Karen shouted suddenly.

Jenny laughed half -heartedly. "Karen it's only like the first month of the school year."

"Yea it's perfect timing!" Wally yelled enthusiastically.

"A welcome back to school party! Awesome!" Garth and Wally high fived each other.

Toni rolled her eyes. "Boys…"

Karen let out an exasperated sigh. "No nerds, I mean just a fun party with just us."

Jenny though for a second and smiled. "I'm in."

"Me too."

"Me three."

"Me fourth."

"Me-"

"Ok so everyone is coming, right?" The group nodded their heads.

Karen smiled. "Good. Me and Sparky will set up the party."

"Why do I have to help?" Vic whined.

Karen crossed her arms. "Because if you don't, these lips will not touch yours for a whole month."

Vic muttered a small 'fine', much to Karen's satisfaction.

"Hey I got an idea. How about, the girl's set up the party and the boys can…be boys." Toni suggested.

Vic looked up a Karen with a look of hope in his eyes. "Sure, why not?"

"Yes!" Karen gave Vic a dirty look. "I mean…darn"

The school's bell ring, echoed through the cafeteria.

"Well. time for fourth period." Richard said, while standing up.

School ended quickly and it was time to set up the party. The girl's were at Karen's house, setting up decorations, snacks, drinks, tables, and music.

"So Kory…what's the story between you and Richard." Karen as she laid out snacks.

Kory shrugged. "There is no story, there is just facts." She said, as she carelessly looked through a collection of Karen's CD's.

"Okay…" Karen began. ", so what are the facts?"

Kory shrugged again. "I am just crushing on my best friend, no big deal."

Karen almost dropped the bowl of potato chips she was setting down. "Kory it's a very big deal!"

"What is?" Jade asked as she help Jenny and Toni set up the decorations.

"Kory has a crush on Richard." Rachel said drably.

Jade smiled. "Really?"

"Yep." Kory utterly said.

Karen placed down the bowl of chips. "Kory, what's up?" You're acting so different."

"Do you think Richard likes Kitten?" Kory was startled, by Karen's sudden burst of laughter.

"Kory, the day Richard likes Kitten, is the day Rachel smiles." Rachel sent Karen a death glare.

"Hehe…" Karen chuckled nervously. "never mind that." Okay the day Richard likes Kitten, is the day Kitten wears black."

"But Karen, remember Richard's party that happened like a week ago?"

"Yea…"

"Well, when Richard and I were dancing, Kitten asked him to dance and he said he would love to!" Kory cried.

"Oh…well maybe Bruce told him to be nice…?" Karen suggested.

Kory sighed. "Yea maybe he did." Kory went back to picking out music.

"Hey Wally, did you ever ask out Jenny?" Garth asked, as he sipped from his can of soda.

Wally opened his can and took a sip. "Well…"

_Flashback_

_Wally cautiously approached Jenny. She was at her locker talking to Toni. Once Toni left, Wally started taking bigger steps._

"_Hey Jenny." Wally greeted._

_Jenny smiled brightly at him. "Hey Wally."_

"_Can I…ask you something?"_

"_Sure Wally."_

_Wally's legs felt like jell -o. His whole body was shaking and he could feel his lips quivering. He felt little sweat beads, trickling down his face. Wally opened his mouth, but no words came out. Wally completely froze._

_Jenny waved her hand in front of Wally's face. "Wally? Are you there?" Jenny poked Wally with her finger and Wally fell over. Jenny quickly squatted down next to Wally._

"_Wally!" Wally blinked his baby blue eyes. Jenny took a hold of Wally's hand and pulled him up._

"_You okay?" Jenny asked._

"_Yea I'm fine. See ya later." Wally ran as fast as he could away from Jenny. Jenny blinked her eyes in confusion._

_End Flashback_

Garth laughed. "Oh dude! I can't believe that happened!"

"How about we talk to Rich about him and Kory." Wally quickly said.

"Yea Richard, when are you going to ask out Kory?" Gar asked.

"The day you ask Rachel out." Robin said in a very deadpan voice.

Gar felt heat rising to his cheeks and a blush creep on his face.

"Duuude! I do not want to go out with Rachel! She's creepy!"

"So you're saying that it's never gonna happen?" Robin asked coolly.

"Yes."

Richard shrugged. "Well then I guess I'm never gonna ask Kory out."

Gar smiled. "Oh okay dude, that's fine." Richard smirked. "Hey! You tricked me!"

Richard rolled his eyes.

**So you may or may not know, that Jade is Chesire from Teen Titans. I looked her up and found out that she and Speedy dated in the comics! I now finally understand the Chesire and Speedy pairing! And poor Wally and Gar…well not poor Gar, he can be a jerk about Rachel. So next chapter is basically the party and another surprise awaits you! Get Ready!**

**C=**


	8. Girls Are Weird

**Thank you for the reviews!! I'm sorry I took long everyone, but I feel like I am losing interest in this story and last week was the first week of school! Please tell me guys if I should finish the story! Oh and this will have like…12 more chapters and that's it.**

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Teen Titans**_

**P.S. Have you guys watched Trouble in Tokyo? Well there's a part in this chapter where it's kind of similar to the tower scene with Robin and Starfire.**

The boys arrived at the party. They were all shocked to see that all of the light were turned off and instead, there were, colorful, flashing, strobe lights everywhere. They saw that most of Karen's furniture have been pushed to the side, for room for the dance floor. There was a very long and wooden table, with snacks. There were streamers, balloons, and even a piñata. Toni and Jenny, both threw some confetti at the boys. All of the girl were wearing glow in the dark bracelets and necklaces.

"Eww confetti got in my mouth!" Gar whined.

"Shut up Gar." The boys said unison.

"Girls…what's going on?" Richard asked.

Karen laughed. "We're having a party, duh!"

"Hey Wally! You want to dance?" Jenny yelled over the loud music.

"Uh…Sure!" Wally walked over to the dance floor with Jenny.

"Roy, do _you_ want to dance?" Jade asked.

"Okay!"

"Uh… I'm gonna go see Karen." Vic walked away slowly.

Garth and Gar awkwardly walked over to the snack table with Toni and Rachel.

Richard spotted Kory and saw her walking over to him.

"Hey Kory do you want to go outside or something?"

"Sure!"

Richard and Kory went outside, in Karen's patio. They sat down on tan colored patio swing, when the chair started swinging a little, Kory giggled like a little girl. Richard laughed with Kory and swinged faster. Richard stopped swinging, when he noticed Kory wasn't laughing anymore.

"Kory are you-"

"Richard…when was the last time we did this?" Kory asked, as she stared off into space.

"Did what?"

"_This_. I mean…" Kory looked at Richard. "when was the last time we laughed like this?"

"I don't know…maybe eighth grade."

"Yea that was a fun time."

"It was." Richard agreed.

And awkward silence overwhelmed Richard and Kory.

"Richard about that night with you and Kitten…" Kory trailed off

"Yea Kory I'm sorry I danced with Kitten, but Bruce gave me a dirty look so…"

"Oh…"

'_Karen was right'_ Kory thought

"So you do not like Kitten?" Kory asked.

"Of course not Kory!" Richard yelled defensively.

"So do you have romantic feelings for anyone?" Kory asked innocently.

Richard's eyes bugged out. _'Oh no' _He thought.

"Umm…well…I"

Kory patiently waited for Richard to answer.

"I think so." Richard finally answered.

"Really… what is she like?" Kory became more interested.

Richard stared deep into Kory's sparkling eyes. "Well she's funny, smart, nice, and she's…"

"She's what?"

"she's beautiful, inside and out." Richard smiled.

Richard and Kory both nervously chuckled. They both turned their heads away from each other and checked their breath's. Richard and Kory both looked at each other.

"Richard, do I know this girl?

Richard sighed. _'Should I tell her'_

"Kory, you know you're my best friend right?" Richard said tenderly.

"And you are mine."

"I never want anything to get in the way of that." Richard said, as his and Kory's pinky finger crossed together.

"Nothing ever could…" Kory said softly.

"I know…" Richard said.

"Richard, will you answer my question?"

"Ok…no you don't" Richard simply said.

Kory felt heart sink. "What?"

"You don't know the girl I like. He repeated, but to Kory she felt like he was mocking her.

"Oh…okay well I must 'get the going'."

"Why?" Richard asked.

"I…uh…need to…clean my shoes." Kory stuttered out.

Richard rose a brow. "Your shoes?" Richard questioned.

"Yes. Bye!" Kory ran back into Karen's house and looked for Rachel. She saw Rachel sitting at one of the tables, reading her newest fantasy novel.

"Rachel, can you come with me to my house, please?" Kory pleaded.

Rachel shrugged. "Whatever." Kory took Rachel's pale, cold hand and ran out the door with her. Once Kory had finished explaining everything to Rachel, they were in front of Kory's house door.

"Are you sure he said that you didn't know her?" Rachel asked, as they entered Kory's home. Kory and Rachel walked in the kitchen, looking for a snack, since they didn't eat at the party.

Kory opened a can of soda. "Positive."

"Rachel took a sip of her drink. "Maybe he's too shy, to really say it's you."

"I do not know, maybe."

"Kory, don't worry. I know for a fact that Richard is crazy about you." Rachel gave Kory a soft smile.

Kory smiled too. "Rachel you are smiling."

Rachel's smile disappeared. "I know, it hurts." Kory laughed, as she and Rachel continued to talk.

"I don't get it Vic. She told me that she had to go clean her shoes!" Richard said. "What does that mean?"

"It means she had to go clean her shoes…?" Vic trailed off, confused.

Richard sighed. "Girls are so weird."

**Extremely short, yes I know. I wanted to save so more for the next chapter. I'm sorry everyone, but thank you for supporting me! Remember to help me finish this story! And I'm sorry but I kind of rushed this chapter, because I know you were all anxious( at least I think so) for the next chapter.**

**C=**


	9. Authors Note and Preview Of Ch9

_Preview of chapter 9:_

_Richard gritted his teeth and paced over to her. _

"_What do you think you are doing Kory?" Richard angrily asked._

"_What does it look like I'm doing?" She said in a very sassy tone._

"_Something I don't approve of!" He yelled._

"_You're not my father!" Kory stamped her foot._

_Richard grabbed her arm, which caused her to wince in pain. _

"_I don't care!" Richard sounded like a terrifying monster._

'_Why are you hurting me Richard?' Kory thought._

'_First you say you love another girl and now…this.'_

_I know it doesn't sound great, but I'll be sure correct it later._

_To my lovely supporters, readers, and reviewers of this story. I apologize for not updating my story. I am in no way finished with this story. My computer crashed a while ago with chapter 9. Right now I am using a very unreliable laptop that could crash any second. Hopefully I will get my computer fixed soon and retrieve my files. I'll try to rewrite chapter 9 on this computer. And I will try to remember everything in the chapter. I know you guys are getting very angry and impatient with me and I hope you all can forgive me. Many of you have probably already forgotten about this story. I understand. Well thank you so much everyone for reviewing, favoriting, subscribing, and reading this story. I love you guys. I couldn't have done it without you!_

_Sincerely,_

_Nichole aka Skittless4ever_


	10. Need you now

**To my lovely fans/supporters/readers: I am terribly sorry for never updating. So I decided to write an extra long chapter for you guys. You deserve it. (: I actually had to reread my whole story! I forgot what was going on! ;D**

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans**_

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

Richard slammed the snooze button. He got dressed for another long and dreadful day of school. He was in such a terrible and confused mood. He couldn't stop thinking about why Kory ran away from him. He sighed sadly and drove off for school.

When Richard arrived at school, he was not happy with what he saw. The first thing that caught his eye, was Kory. In the parking lot. With Xavier. He was completely shocked. And jealous.

_'What the? She's practically on top of him! This isn't like her...'_

Richard gritted his teeth and paced over to her. He pulled her away from Xavier.

"What do you think you are doing Kory?" Richard angrily asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She said in a very sassy tone.

"Something I don't approve of!" He yelled.

"You're not my father!" Kory stamped her foot.

Richard grabbed her arm, which caused her to wince in pain.

"I don't care!" Richard sounded like a terrifying monster.

'_Why are you hurting me Richard?' Kory thought._

'_First you say you love another girl and now…this.'_

Richard looked like he was ready to murder someone. His piercing eyes softened a bit. But the anger was still there. He let go of her arm.

"Forget this. Forget YOU, Kory. You just put me in so much pain." Richard growled.

His words stunned Kory. "Me? Put YOU in pain? You just grabbed my-"

Richard cut her off. "Enough. Don't talk to me." Richard walked right past her.

Kory felt like she just punched in the stomach. She had such an ache in her heart. She has never heard him speak that way to her. Kory could barley think, or process the words he just said. It really was, a long and dreadful day of school.

_Two weeks later..._

Kory's depression kicked in again. She hasn't spoken to Richard in weeks, it was killing her. Literally. She felt empty. She talked to Richard every single day. Not anymore. She hated herself. Kory regretted ever flirting with Xavier. Her 'Get Richard jealous plan' backfired.

_'He seems SO much happier, without...me.' Kory thought sadly._

Kory had another horrible day at school. She didn't talk to anyone. She was becoming so distant and anti social. Even Rachel was more talkative than her now. She noticed that Richard was sitting with KITTEN. That is the last thing he would do. But he did.

Kory decided to take a walk in the park. Her and Richard's park. The memories kept playing in her head. It was torturing. She could feel little drops of rain hitting her head. Kory sighed.

_'Oh well. It fits my mood.' _She thought.

What was worse? Kory saw something that completely shattered her fragile heart. Richard kissing Kitten. They were in Kory and Richard's favorite spot. Kory's whole world was turning black. She stayed frozen. Tears were already escaping her green eyes. She felt betrayed. She closed her eyes. Hoping she was just having a really bad nightmare. She opened them again. They were still there.

_'Is all of this drama really happening now? The school year just started! I wanted a new fresh start this year. And THIS happens!' _Kory angrily thought.

She ran. She ran as fast as she could. As if someone was chasing her.

_'Why me? Why me? Why ME?' _The words kept playing, over and over again in her mind...

The following week, was the worst, for Kory. Richard was still sitting with Kitten. They looked a happy couple. Not the cute kind. The type of couple that just makes you sick. All of Kory's friends, knew exactly what was going on. They knew how hurt Kory was. Even time they tried to talk to her, she didn't answer them. She was becoming, more and more, distant.

Another rainy day. Since Kory didn't have Richard to drive her home anymore, she had to walk home.

_'If only I could get struck by lighting right now. My pain and misery would **finally** end.' _Kory thought, monotonously.

And than, something hit her. Not physically, but emotionally. It hit her like a ton of bricks.

_'There's an big reason to why I'm in so much pain. Not only because, I lost him, but because...I'm in love with Richard. I'm completely and totally in love with my best friend.'_

**Aweh. Feel bad for her. I know exactly what she's going through. I'm going through the same thing right now. A little differently, but yea. I decided to use my true emotions for this chapter. I used exactly how I've been feeling. I'm glad I could write it out. I hope you guys read this. Thanks a bunch. (:**

**P.S This chapter isn't as long as I would hope it would be. :/ And I know, it doesn't make sense that Richard said Kory doesn't know the girl he loves. Which SEEMS for right now it's Kitten, but just wait.**


End file.
